WacDonald's: Life in the Fast Food Lane
by Kiwi-Stardust
Summary: If you think working at a fast food joint was easy, you'd better think again hostile takeovers, overheated managers and emotions flare as Kagome's life gets complicated.


A/N:

KiwiStardust: Kiwi is like so back kay!

TiarieFarie: S'bout doggon' time . . .

KiwiStardust: Kiwi had loads of work to do . . .

TiarieFarie: Excuses, excuses . . . . --

KiwiStardust: Anywaykay, Kiwi is back in the habit with an all new story co-written by Kiwi and her TiarieFarie (the best friend)!

TiarieFarie: You need to finish Outlawed Will . . .

KiwiStardust: Kiwi will get on that - EVENTUALLYKAY! But for now Kiwi must get our story to the masseskay! Enjoy!

Note by KiwiStardust: This is not only a fic, it is inspired by actual life experiences. Never treat a fast food employee badly again: one, they make your food, two, they work harder than a lot of most people do.

TiarieFarie: And they get under-paid! For long hours!

O

O

O

Disclaimer: AHEM Kiwi and TiarieFarie do not own in any way, shape, or form Inuyasha, but they own all the merchandise.

WacDonald's: Life in the Fast Food Lane

Chapter 1

Broke

"I am so broke." Kagome was holding up the lunch line at school - again. "Can I owe you back? Pretty please?" The lunch lady grimaced at the girl's pleading face.

"Here Kagome, I'll pay for you." Sango pushed past Kagome and gave the lunch lady Kagome's fee.

"Thanks Sango! You're the best!"

"I know," she said walking to their table. "You're just pathetic."

"I can't help it, I have no money!" she said sliding into her seat.

Luckily today, no one stole her chair and their table wasn't bombarded by unknown people. Usually, last lunch had skippers and hall walkers everywhere, but today the administrators were cracking down notifying the school that skippers would be suspended for a week if caught.

"What happened to your babysitting job?" Sango said as she munched on a fry.

"Doesn't pay enough."

"Tough, and mom and dad have enough trouble with bills, and I have to pay for Kohaku's soccer stuff . . . "

"Yeah, there haven't been as many customers steadily coming in since dad died, and mom works late shifts at the hotel, and senior dues are outrageous this year so I need money as soon as possible . . . "

"Hello ladies!" an all-to-familiar voice rang out.

Sango heaved a sigh. "Here comes the lecher . . . "

"He's so hopeless, that it's cute . . . "

Miroku marched right up to the two girls' table and beamed at them. "Kagome, how goes it? "

"Well, I - "

"Great!" His attentions turned to Sango and her hand. "How are you doing today my beloved Sango?" he kissed it.

Kagome made a face. 'Talk about a class-A charmer . . . '

Sango abruptly snatched her hand away. "Get away you pervert! Don't I see you enough at my job?"

"Miroku works with you Sango?" Kagome asked.

"I can only dream!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Fortunately no! He comes in almost everyday at my job and sits there! Honestly if he isn't doing homework or eating something, he'll just stare at me! The gods must hate me or something! Every time I look up he's there! He's like the feet-loving butler off of Mr. Deeds or something!"

Miroku dramatically grabbed his chest. "Sango, my love! You wound me! In the worst of ways! . . . But I like it . . . " He smiled suggestively waggling his eyebrows. "Can't wait to see that attitude in bed . . . "

"Oh go away you perv!" Sango covered her face in embarrassment.

Kagome sighed at this daily display. 'Typical Miroku . . . ' Kagome was about to comment on Miroku's behavior, but her stomach suddenly met end of table as her chair was shoved forward splattering red juice on her white sweater by a certain look-a-like.

"Oh, didn't see you there." a cold voice said from behind Kagome.

"Watch where you're going Kikyo, you better be glad I wasn't sitting there!" Sango cast angry eyes toward Kikyo.

"Shove it Sango, and if I were you, I'd try and find a better paying job." Kikyo strolled away without a second glance toward Kagome.

Kagome stared at her retreating figure glaring daggers at it. " . . . bitch . . . "

"Don't worry about her Kagome, I'll always have your back, I have an extra shirt in my locker."

"Thanks Sango."

"So will you be at work today, my lovely?" Miroku asked, hopeful.

"Like I'd ever tell you, you lech. C'mon Kagome lemme get you that shirt." The two girls exited the cafeteria informing the teachers guarding the halls Kagome was simply going to change shirts.

O

O

O

Kagome sat in her last period class, European History, intently listening to the teacher's lecture jotting down notes. Ms. Naruna asked a question and a resounding snore was heard across the classroom. The teacher's head along with the rest of the class swiveled toward the sound which was coming from a head of silver hair with white triangles sticking out.

The teacher paused in her lecture to pick up her ruler casually walking over to the disturbance slamming it on the desk beside the sleeping head. Alert sleepy golden eyes popped up instantly.

"So glad you're paying attention Mr. Takahashi, would you care to answer my last question for me?" Ms. Naruna smiled.

"Um, 17 years ago?"

"So close, but - no. Fall asleep in my class again Mr. Takahashi, and you will receive a detention." The teacher turned to the rest of the class. "Would anyone else happen to know the answer to my question?"

Kagome's hand shot up.

"Yes, Miss Higurashi?"

"Um, 1786 at the border of Hasbard's Field, ma'am."

"Absolutely correct Miss Higurashi. Now, if only Mr. Takahashi's study habits were of your own, he would know the answer to that question."

Kagome smiled at Ms. Naruna as she began to write something on the board. She turned towards Inuyasha and her smile quickly disappeared as she met an intense glare. She heard vague mumbling as his posture improved, but only slightly. He turned to stare out the window he was sitting by.

Kagome sighed and turned back towards the board. 'He always does that. Every time I get something right or a good grade on a test he always glares at me. What's his problem? Could it be that I look like Kikyo? They did just break up a few weeks ago, so I must remind him of her. But I'm nothing like her!' She stole a fast glance at Inuyasha. 'She's a two-timing, stuck-up, pompous-always-gotta-have-it-my-way bitch . . . . But why does he look at me that way? I'll never know. It's not like I can just go up and talk to him - he's got an attitude problem.'

O

O

O

'Why does that wench always have to show me up? She makes me look like an idiot! I don't have time for detention, not today anyway, so I guess I'll have to sit up and sleep . . . '

O

O

O

A few minutes later, the bell rang for school to end. Kagome met Sango by the oak tree to walk home.

"So you got any ideas for another job?" Sango asked.

"Hm, well I could . . . But, no . . . well there's . . . .nah . . . . " she looked intently at Sango." . . . I got nothing'."

"Well, if you don't have anything in mind, you could come work with me."

"Where exactly do you work Sango?"

"I work at WacDonald's." The girls paused at a crosswalk, then crossed the street.

"Really?" Kagome looked at Sango.

Sango shrugged. "Yeah, not fancy, but gets stuff paid."

"Sounds like an open option to me - you think you can come over to my house to study math? And you can tell me about your job?"

"Aw, sorry Kagome, I gotta work today . . . "

"All right, you can tell me tomorrow I guess, or you can call me tonight? . . . "

"Sure, I'll grant you 20 minutes of my precious time." Sango grinned.

Kagome smiled lightheartedly and said sarcastically, "I shall cherish all 20 minutes you bestow upon me, oh, Great One."

The girls laughed and parted ways when Sango reached her street.

O

O

O

Kagome walked up the numerous shrine steps to a mostly empty shrine. Grandpa was taking care of a couple of visitors boring them with his outrageous stories. Kagome walked pass the giant tree, the Goshinboku, and on into her home.

"Anyone home?" Kagome called out to the empty house. 'Guess not. Souta must be at soccer practice. Mom's probably working late again . . . '

She dropped her backpack off in her room and made her way to the kitchen rummaging the cupboards for food. 'All we have is Ramen? Ugh, guess it's chicken then . . . ' Kagome found a pot and put some water on to boil, hearing loud meowing as she did so.

Buyo was rubbing on her leg. "Hello fat kitty! You hungry?" She moved over to another cupboard and grabbed the box of cat food and poured it into Buyo's cat dish. "There you go." She said as she stroked him.

When Kagome's Ramen was ready, she took it upstairs to her room to eat. 'I don't wanna do any homework . . . ' she thought coming to the bottom of her bowl. The phone rang. She absently picked it up still thinking about the horrors of math.

"Hello?"

"Why hello Kagome!" a cheerful voice greeted.

"Miroku?" She gave the phone a confused look.

"The one and only! The lovely Sango wanted me to call you to inform you of an open shift that would be perfect for you. Some guy just quit today and the manager needs a new person to fill in."

Kagome's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yup - she's busy at work, bless her heart, so I offered to call you for her. You can come in tomorrow for all the info."

"This is wonderful!" Kagome was on her feet now. "Tell her I owe her big!"

"She thought you'd say that, and trust me she knows."

Kagome almost felt the smirk in his voice. "Thanks a lot Miroku."

"Anytime Kagome! - HEY YOU LECHER, YOU'RE WASTING MY MINUTES! GET OFF! - Must go now, ta-ta!"

A dial tone was soon heard and Kagome hung up the phone a smile stuck to her face. "Yes! I have a new job! Woo-hoo!" One look at her backpack sent her smile back to where it came from. 'Oh yeah . . .math . . '

O

O

O

"So what's the job like?" Kagome asked Sango. They were sitting at their table during lunch the next day after another line-back-up fiasco.

"S'pretty easy when you get the hang of everything." Sango looked up thoughtfully from her hotdog. "Hardest thing to get would probably be drive-thru or front counter."

"Doesn't seem so hard then, I guess."

Sango smirked evilly at Kagome. "Oh for first-timers it will be. Always is." Kagome's pensive face turned apprehensive. "But don't worry!" Sango added quickly. "I'll be your crew trainer. I'll make sure you get everything."

"I sure hope so."

"So how goes it today ladies?" Miroku slipped into a chair beside Sango.

"Every day with you is a nightmare, Miroku." Sango said flatly.

"Does that mean you dream about me?" He smirked.

Sango sighed. "You wish, Houshi."

"That, too!"

"So, Miroku," Kagome interjected. "Is it busy at WacDonald's?"

"Hm," he put a thoughtful finger to his chin. "I'd say so there're about 3 big rushes, but in-between that it's pretty normal."

Kagome looked hopeful. "Think I can manage?"

"Not a chance."

"Miroku!" Sango smacked him in his head.

"Only kidding! Of course you can! Considering you have to go through the head manager first . . . "

"The head manager? Who's the head manager?"

"Well - " Miroku was interrupted by the bell. "Oh, sorry Kagome, I have to get to the other side of the school! See ya at work!" he threw over his shoulder as he scurried out of the cafeteria.

"I gotta go, too, Kagome. Meet me at the oak tree again and we can go to my house and catch the bus to get to work. I gotta get my uniform anyway." Sango waved. "Catch ya after school Kagome!"

"Okay!" Kagome threw her tray away and headed to her last period class.

O

O

O

" . . . The struggle against the troops was so great, they had to retreat in order to regroup . . . "

Kagome was busy writing notes again in her history class attempting to pay attention. Her thoughts were on a certain silver-haired hanyou who would get detention if he fell asleep in class again. Said hanyou's head was steadily bobbing up and down fighting the urge to doze off.

"All right class," Ms. Naruna turned around facing the class after her lecture. "For the last 20 minutes of class, we will work in pairs to finish an activity sheet which will benefit you on your next test."

"Extra credit!" someone yelled out.

The teacher smiled. "If, and only if, you finish before class is over."

Students rushed to Ms. Naruna's desk to receive the extra credit sheets. Kagome managed to swipe a sheet from Ms. Naruna's desk before too many people crowded around the desk. She glanced at the sheet to judge it's difficulty. 'Too easy!' She headed back to her desk, but not before seeing Inuyasha fully asleep on his desk. 'If he gets a detention, he's just gonna blame me . . . ' Kagome sighed and sauntered over to his desk poking him.

He instantly jolted up, looking like he was a caught convicted criminal. Wide, sleep-clad golden eyes met sweet-tea colored surprised ones. "You wanna work together?" Kagome asked dully in his confused state.

"What?" was his smart reply.

"Do you want to work with me on the extra credit assignment? It's only good if you finish before class is over." he was staring at her. "Do you wanna work with me or not?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her. "Why would you want to work with me?"

Kagome sighed and grabbed a chair setting it next to him. "Because you were sleeping and about to get a detention. I'm saving you. Besides this sheet is nearly nothing; we can finish in 10 minutes."

"Fine." he said after a moment.

"Here you can have my sheet, I'll get another one." Kagome offered. She soon returned with another sheet and got to work on it immediately. Inuyasha could only watch her work as he had no idea what the questions were asking. Kagome felt eyes on her, so she looked up and found Inuyasha doing nothing.

"Aren't you going to at least answer one question?"

"Yeah I would, wench!" he crossed his arms and looked away mumbling. " . . . If I knew any . . . "

"You could just ask for help, you know . . . " Kagome arched an eyebrow.

"All right, Miss I Know Everything, why not just give me all the answers?" he asked her.

"I'm not giving you anything! You can politely ask for my help, though."

"Keh, bitch . . . " he mumbled and turned away again.

Kagome's eyes widened. "What did you just say?"

"I said you're a BITCH!" he yelled straight in her face.

The entire classroom gawked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha Takahashi!" Ms. Naruna gasped. "That is after school detention!"

He turned his head so fast his hair slapped Kagome in her face. "But I - I didn't - it was -" he slowly turned towards Kagome who was now rubbing her cheek where his hair had slapped her. " . . . You . . . " he stated venomously.

Kagome met his glare with one of her own. "Don't know what you're trying to blame me for; you said it, not me."

His face grew red with anger. "Well I wouldn't have said it if you weren't such a bitch!"

"Inuyasha this is the last time - do you want me to call your brother?" He stared at Ms. Naruna, horrified.

"Oh, dear God, no, I'd never hear the end of it!"

"Then I suggest you make yourself comfortable for the next hour!"

"I can't stay after school today, I've got work!" Kagome looked up at him at him surprised. 'Wow, numbskull even has a job and I don't . . .'

"Well would you rather have a Saturday detention for two hours?" she asked sweetly.

"Guess I'd better make myself comfortable then . . . "he slid back in his seat grumpily. "Bitch . . . " he whispered so that only Kagome could hear.

She sent him one last death glare before moving back to her own seat and finishing her own work. Inuyasha sat fuming by the window for the rest of the period.

When the bell rang, the students who finished their extra credit handed it to Ms. Naruna and exited the classroom. As Kagome slung her backpack over her shoulder, she caught a glimpse of a very angry hanyou seemingly trying to burn something with his intense glare out of the window. She shrugged and went to meet Sango by the oak tree. 'He can't say that he didn't deserve it.'

O

O

O

"So, Kagome, you ready for an exclusive look behind the scenes of the vast world of fast food?"

"I guess so, no use backing out now; not to mention I need the money . . . "

The two girls were on the bus chatting about Sango's job. They left an hour after school after finishing their homework. The bus wasn't very crowded, so the seats were an easy pick.

"Well, no need to worry, we'll be there in about 5 minutes." Sango smiled.

"Hey you're Kagome, right?" a sharp face with fierce blue eyes came into Kagome's view. Black hair in a high ponytail, cocky grin, nicely toned, this guy was in her first period.

"Oh yeah! First period - it's Kaga! Wait, no, it's, um, Kayga! Um . . . " Kagome looked frantic racking her brain.

"It's Koga, and it's okay." he arched a brow at her. "I just've never seen you on the bus before."

"Oh, I'm on my way to get info for a new - " she smiled.

"'Course who wouldn't recognize such elegant beauty?"

"Uhh," Kagome was taken back by his sudden compliment and flushed pink a little.

She was even more surprised when he grabbed the back of her hand and kissed it lightly saying, "Kagome, I want you to be woman."

"Wh-what!"

"I have been admiring your beauty since you first entered room 351 British Literature. I've just never been able you grab your attention. You're just - "

"Please ring the bell if you are getting off at the next stop." a recorded female voice rang throughout the bus.

"Oh," Sango interrupted. "This is our stop, Koga - we'll see you at school tomorrow okay?"

"You know as well as I do that I get off at this stop, too. Has working at that cruddy Wacdonald's done anything to your memory?"

Sango sighed and dragged Kagome off the bus, Koga not too far behind.

"Where do you work, Koga?" Kagome asked.

"Across the street at Emperor Burger." he pointed to the other popular fast food place.

"Yeah pretty popular, but they don't get as many customers as we do, though." Sango said with a smirk.

"We may not get as many customers, but we sure do get paid a lot more!" He waved and crossed the street adding over his back, "See you tomorrow Kagome!"

Kagome's confused look did not falter as the two girls entered the busy restaurant. Kagome's nose was assaulted by the smell of hot grease and salt. Her ears were filled with the sounds of loud conversation and chatting. People were standing in lines ordering and cashiers held fake smiles as they took orders. A few tables had litter and ketchup stains on them with a couple of trays scattered here and there. Through the large glass windows, young children scampered in and out of the tunnels of Fun World chasing each other, their parents overseeing them in the safe confines of the indoor playground.

Sango walked to the cut-off point of the lobby and the front counter. "You wait here, Kagome, I'm going to get you an application; here, you have to ask for one because people take all of the available ones out from the lobby." Sango left to retrieve Kagome's application, and on the way she lightly moved a cashier out of the way to press unknown things on a screen, then went on her way.

As Kagome was waiting for Sango's return in the lobby, she watched an employee expertly scoop golden fries in a red box, her hypnotized state was interrupted by loud yelling. She looked up to see two men coming out of what looked like an office screaming at each other. Kagome looked confused as the other employees didn't even bother to look up from their work as this scene played out; it was if they were used to it.

"I simply asked for the reason of your being tardy to work."

"And I told you! I had stuff to do!"

"This stuff would be?"

"None of your damn business!"

"Technically, it is my damn business, my being your guardian and all."

"I'm still not telling you shit . . . "

"There is no use talking to such stupidity, seeing as it has no bounds . . . "

"Shut up!"

She watched as one of the men was coming up the walk way and she moved to the side a little as he walked swiftly out of the restaurant, a scowl evident on his face.

"Aw man," Kagome said to herself. "I was supposed to talk to the head manager, guess I can't now . . . "

"May I help you miss?" a voice said behind her.

Kagome turned around recognizing the voice, shocked. "Wait a minute! You? You're? But - "

O

O

O

A/N:

KiwiStardust: TiarieFarie is so mean, she wanted to end it right herekay.

TiarieFarie: Mwahahahahahaha! Suffer all!

KiwiStardust: Anyway, Kiwi hopes that you people liked this chapterkay. Bet you can't guess who the HM iskay . . . .

TiarieFarie: Review! Or else! (death glares all shaking a fist)

KiwiStardust: (looks over at TiarieFarie worriedly) Um, yes, maybe TiarieFarie had too many jelly beanskay . . . Anyway, Kiwi is outie and Kiwi will see you all on the flip side of thingskay?

TiarieFarie: (continues shaking fist) OR ELSE!


End file.
